The invention relates to scaffolding and to the general type of scaffolding forming the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,523 which issued under the title of "Frame Structure, Particularly Scaffolding" to Eberhard Layher on Aug. 30th 1977, it being understood that no equivalent Canadian Patent exists.
Layher shows that it is known to provide a scaffold which includes a plurality of vertical supports and horizontal and angled crossbraces all of which interlock with what are termed as "ring flanges", having various cut-outs, fast on the vertical supports. These cut-outs are alternately larger and smaller and are differently shaped and dimensioned. The reason for this is so that the smaller cut-outs can accommodate the ends of horizontal braces which extend normal to the vertical axes of the vertical supports. The ends of angled or diagonal crossbraces, which may extend downwardly or upwardly at an angle to said vertical axes, may also be accommodated in the smaller cut-outs, the entire scaffolding structure thereby assuming a generally square or generally rectangular shape forming a scaffolding tower. This might be called "condition A". On the other hand, the purpose of the larger cut-outs is to accommodate, at various angles to one another, the ends of horizontal braces which may extend normal to the vertical axes of the vertical supports and/or the ends of diagonal crossbraces which may extend downwardly or upwardly at an angle to said vertical axes, the entire scaffolding structure thereby assuming a generally arcuate shape to form scaffolding surrounding a generally arcuate or circular building structure; this might be called "condition B".
The said ends of the horizontal and crossbraces are locked in their operative relationship with the vertical supports by means of pivoted wedge members which engage an inner surface of an aperture in the end of the horizontal or crossbrace and an inner surface of an associated cut-out regardless of either of the above conditions.
The smaller of the two types of cut-outs are barrelshaped in plan view i.e. having arcuate sides and straight ends which extend parallel with the horizontal axes of the vertical supports. The larger of the two types of cut-outs have outwardly radially extending sides and circumferentially extending ends.
The main disadvantage with this type of arrangement is that, and as the above patent itself states "it must be assured that the respective oval cut-outs and the wider cut-outs in the superimposed ring flanges are in vertical registry with one another". Another disadvantage is the cost of fabricating the ring flanges in order to provide them with the different cut-outs.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages by providing the scaffolding with so-called "ring flanges" which do not have to rely upon two different types of cut-outs in order to bring about either condition "A" or condition "B".